Dark Memories
by Nat'Litz
Summary: Dans un monde sans Alter, Katsuki Bakugou est un lycéen normal. Aussi normal que son caractère explosif lui permet. Lorsqu'il retrouve par pur hasard Izuku Midoriya qu'il n'a pas vu depuis le collège, sa vie paisible va pourtant basculée. Qu'est devenu le brun aux reflets verts pendant toutes ses années ? Pourquoi ne le reconnait il pas ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

En pleine introspection, Katsuki Bakugou ne comprenait pas comment il avait réussi à se faire une si grande bande de potes. Lui qui avait un si horrible caractère et une mauvaise habitude à exploser de colère quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, il était parvenu à se faire apprécier de plus d'une personne. C'était une chose futile pour le commun des mortels et même pour le principal intéressé qui passa vite à autre chose mais pour sa mère, Mitsuki Bakugou, c'était une chance inestimable. Surtout au vu de l'éducation plus que déplorable que son fils avait malheureusement à l'heure actuelle et bien sur contre son gré. Plus jeune, Katsuki avait pourtant pu connaitre une certaine forme d'amitié mais il n'avait pas gardé contact avec ce voisin si adorable et poli. Et à part ce garçon, il n'avait eu que des sous fifres plus que de véritables amis, juste de gentils toutous le suivant partout pour sa renommée. Mitsuki l'avait déplorait pendant un moment mais à l'heure actuelle, elle était aux anges. Son fils avait enfin des relations normales avec d'autres enfants de son âge.

Ils étaient d'ailleurs tout les deux en voiture, en route pour la maison du meilleur ami du blond, un certain Eijiro Kirishima. C'était d'ailleurs plus par curiosité que par véritable envie que Mitsuki avait proposé à sa progéniture de le conduire. Bien qu'il est grogné pour la forme, le jeune homme s'était installé dans le véhicule sans plus de cérémonie. Ils roulaient maintenant depuis une bonne dizaine de minute en échangeant des banalités quand ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison de briques grises mitoyenne. Katsuki ouvrit sa portière et sortit de la voiture. Au bout de la rue, il avait aperçu Mina Ashido et Denki Kaminari, ses deux plus proches amis sans compter Eijiro. Ne voulant pas que sa mère soit encore là lorsqu'ils le verraient, il fit un rapide signe de la main à Mitsuki avant de fermer brutalement derrière lui. Aussi sanguine que son rejeton, la mère de l'adolescent allait ouvrir la vitre pour l'assassiner lorsqu'elle vit la jeune femme aux cheveux et à la peau rose courir vers Katsuki, les deux bras en avant. Mitsuki ricana en secouant la tête et démarra, comprenant la situation. Elle eut juste le temps de voir la demoiselle sauté au cou de son garçon avant qu'ils ne soient plus dans son champ de vision. Katsuki se détendit imperceptiblement lorsque le voiture quitta la rue, réceptionnant le salut envahissant de Mina.

-Week end ! Week end ! Enfin le week end ! J'avais tellement hâte, je tiens plus en place ! S'époumona-t-elle en sautant sur place, se faisant repoussé par le blond après quelques secondes de contact entre eux.

-Carrément ! Surtout que ce soir c'est sortie ! Ajouta Denki en arrivant à leurs cotés, les mains dans les poches.

-Oï, vous allez pas commencer, sérieux ? On est même pas encore chez la tête d'orties que vous beuglez déjà ? Gronda Katsuki sur les deux excités du bulbe qui lui tirèrent la langue pour toute réponse.

Prévenu par l'agitation soudaine devant chez lui, Eijiro ouvrit la porte d'entrée, un sourire resplendissant au visage.

-Yo les gars, entrez. Vous êtes les derniers.

Suivant le maître de maison, les trois amis se retrouvèrent dans le salon. Katsuki remarqua rapidement qu'en effet tout le monde étaient arrivés. Hanta était devant la télé, jouant à la console. Le jeu étant mis sur pause, il devait sûrement faire une partie avec Eijiro avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Dans le canapé sur leur gauche, il y avait Kyoka et Ochako Uraraka. Le blond connaissait beaucoup moins cette dernière qui était plus proche de Eijiro que du reste de la bande mais il la salua comme tout le reste du groupe. Le roux donna sa manette à Denki et entraîna son meilleur ami dans la cuisine, laissant les autres se mettre à l'aise. A peine la porte de la pièce fermait, Eijiro ne tint plus et annonça la grande nouvelle.

-Mec, ça y est ! J'ai enfin pu me déclarer ! Je lui ai tout dit hier !

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu me racontes, putain ? S'agaça déjà Katsuki ne comprenant pas ou voulait en venir Eijiro.

-Ochako ! Je suis en couple avec Ochako ! Tu déconnes ? Combien de fois je t'ai parlé d'elle ?

Ne faisant que maintenant le rapprochement entre ce qu'il lui avait annoncé de but en blanc et les conversations qu'ils avaient déjà eus, Katsuki haussa les épaules devant l'air outré d'Eijiro.

-Faut croire que je t'écoute pas toujours. Mon cerveau a tendance à se mettre en veille quand tu commences à trop parler.

Eijiro ria de bon cœur et frappa amicalement du point le bras de son ami. Il était heureux et rien ni personne ne pourrait lui retirer ça. Pas même le coté « taquin » de Katsuki Bakugou. De plus, il savait que malgré tout le blond était content pour lui. Vanner comme ça sur un sujet important, en langague Bakugouesque voulait en dire beaucoup pour ceux qui le connaissait bien. Alors qu'ils allaient rejoindre les autres, Katsuki se stoppa dans sa démarche.

-Du coup c'est toujours ok pour ce soir ? On va toujours au club dont tu nous as parlé ?

-Oh oui t'en fais pas. Les plans pour ce soir ne changent pas sauf que ma chérie vient avec nous.

-Arrête tu vas me faire gerber avec tes expressions d'amoureux transis. Grogna le blond en retournant dans le salon.

-C'est parce que t'es pas en couple ça, mec.

-Ah ?! Plutôt crever! Même en couple je serais jamais aussi nian nian.

Eijiro éclata de rire en imaginant son meilleur ami parler comme une lycéenne en manque de son homme. De retour dans le salon, il vit Ochako, entouré par toutes les filles de leur groupe, qui le regarder. Le roux lui fit un clin d'œil qui la fit légèrement rougir bien qu'elle lui envoya son plus beau sourire en guise de réponse.

Quelques heures plus tard après avoir fait plusieurs parties de console alors que les filles étaient allées se changer et se coiffer pour leur sortie en boite de nuit, le petit groupe sortit de la maison d'Eijiro. Ils marchèrent d'un pas enthousiaste vers le centre ville. Sur le chemin, ils discutérent tous ensemble afin de savoir quand et ou ils allaient manger. La plupart voulaient aller au fast food afin de ne pas boire et danser le ventre vide. Ils avaient largement le temps. La boite de nuit n'ouvrirait ses portes que dans trois heures. Après avoir trouver le premier fast food plaisant à l'ensemble de la petite bande, ils allèrent passer commande. Ils prirent ensuite place autour d'une grande table, leur plateau en main. Tous installés, il se souhaitérent un bon appétit avant d'entamer leur repas.

-Au fait les gars, on fait comment pour la boisson ? C'est pas comme si on avait assez de thune pour se mettre bien dans le club. Et les conso' seront surement super chère non ?

La remarque de Denki fit réfléchir tout le monde. C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment riche les uns comme les autres. Tout dépenser en verre d'alcool dans un club branché n'était pas l'idéal si ils désiraient refaire des sorties de ce genre dans le mois.

-On peut toujours prendre plusieurs bouteilles dans une supérette d'à coté et se les boire avant d'aller danser. Proposa Mina.

-Et on irait boire ça ou ? Chez Eijiro ça fait un peu loin. Remarqua calmement Kyoka, prenant une bouchée de son burger.

-Je sais pas moi. Y a bien un parc ou une connerie dans ce genre dans le coin.

-T'es une abrutie ou quoi ?! Tu sais pas qu'on peut pas boire sur la voie public, crétine ? S'emporta Katsuki, en tapant du poing sur la table.

-Trouve une autre solution alors Mr le premier de classe trop intelligent pour les ignorants que nous sommes.

-Ca suffit tout les deux. Intervient Eijiro avant que Mina et le blond ne s'énervent pour de bon. Je connais un bar pas loin d'ici ou on pourra boire pour pas trop cher. Et on prendra un ou deux verres à la discothèque. Ca vous va comme ça ?

Les deux principales concernés échangèrent un regard avant de s'ignorer. Le problème résolu, la fin du repas se passa plus ou moins dans le calme. Heureux dans leur relation toute nouvelle, Ochako et Eijiro agissait souvent comme un mignon couple tout en guimauve. N'en pouvant plus de les voir se donner la becquée, ils prirent les remarques de leurs amis, créant une ambiance légère et rieuse. Repus de leur copieux diner, ils sortirent du restaurant de junk food en continuant de charrier gentiment les amoureux. Ils se dirigérent tranquillement vers le bar qu'avait indiqué le roux. N'étant vraiment pas loin, ils n'eurent pas beaucoup à marcher et une fois à l'intérieur de l'établissement peu fréquenté, ils rassemblèrent plusieurs tables pour pouvoir se mettre à la même. Ils commandèrent tous des boissons plus ou moins alcoolisées. Les garçons préférant des alcools pures tandis que les filles se contentaient de cocktails. Ils enchainèrent ainsi les tournées et les parties de billard que le bar proposés à ses clients.

Vers minuit, à la fermeture de leur repère, tous se rendirent vers le club. Bien désinhibé par l'alcool qu'ils avaient pu boire, ils déliraient sur divers sujets abordés et ne virent pas le temps passé dans la file d'attente, qui était pourtant bien longue, pour pouvoir entrer. Enfin à l'intérieur après une bonne heure, la musique assourdissante les submergea directement. Se suivant les uns les autres, ils allérent à l'étage. La boite de nuit était une seule pièce immense. Le rez de chaussée était uniquement reservé aux danseurs et à la sono. En revanche les étages étaient composés d'immense mezanines tout autour de la piste de danse. Le tout formé plus ou moins une sorte de stade ou les stars du show étaient les personnes dansant en contrebas. Il y avait des bars à chaques coin et étages ainsi que des espaces privés avec canapé. Plus l'on montait, plus il y avait de confort. Au deuxième étage, le petit groupe se trouva rapidement un canapé juste en face de la rembarde afin de voir le rez de chaussée. Les garçons allèrent au bar le plus proche afin de se prendre une nouvelle tournée avant d'aller danser.

-Hé ! Eijiro ! Il faut que ta bien aimée passe par notre rite de passage, mec ! Cria Denki afin de se faire entendre malgré les basses.

-Ouais ! Carrément ! Tout le monde y est passé à part elle. Confirma Hanta. Et maintenant que vous êtes en couple, j'imagine qu'elle sera des notres à chaque soirée.

-Je suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée les gars ! On a déjà bu pas mal et puis on est à l'extérieur ! Ca pourrait ...

-Arrête de te chier dessus pour ta bonne femme, bordel de merde ! Elle a bu que des cocktails légers. Quelques shooters de vodka vont pas la tuer ! T'as plus de couilles ou quoi !? S'emporta Katsuki.

-C'est quand même un mètre de shooters c'est pas rien non plus ! Et c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour elle !

-Allez ! Au pire, qu'est ce qui peut arriver, mec ? Qu'elle s'endorme ou qu'elle vomisse ? On est six avec elle, on la laissera pas seule t'en fais pas ! Le rassura Hanta afin d'apaiser les tensions.

Suivant malgré lui ses prétendues amis, le roux commanda un mètre de shooters pour Ochaco comme le voulait la tradition quand une nouvelle personne entrait dans leur groupe. Ils retournèrent à leur canapé, et Eijiro se chargea d'expliquer à la petite brune leur rituel. Pendant ce temps, une serveuse leur apporta leur boisson sur la petite table basse. Mina et Kyoka accoudés au rebord regardaient avec fascination la piste de danse.

-Hey les gars venaient vite voir ! S'exalta Kyoka, d'ordinaire si tranquille, bien que l'alcool la rendait plus enjoué.

Laissant de coté le couple en pleine discussion sur le canapé, le reste de la bande rejoignit les filles, intrigué par ce qui pouvait les attirer autant. Mina pointa l'endroit qu'elles scrutaient depuis tout à l'heure.

-Regardez tout à droite dans le fond, sur une des petites scènes ! Il est pas carrément canon !?

Tous repérèrent rapidement ce dont parler les deux jeunes femmes. Il était difficile de louper un pareil spectacle, il fallait bien l'avouer. Sur un des nombreux piedestals qu'il y avait sur la piste de danse, un jeune homme brun au reflet vert se mouvait avec grâce au rythme de la musique passant. Il avait les yeux fermés s'imprégniant complétement des sons le parcourant. Son corps moulait dans un jean slim noir et un simple débardeur de la même couleur, dévoilait des muscles bien formés et graciles. Il n'était pas étonnant que beaucoup de femmes et même quelques hommes se tournent vers lui. Il avait une manière de danser envoutante et pleine de sensualité. Le petit goupe ne le lachait pas des yeux, comme ensorcellé. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et braqua son regard vers eux. Un éclat vert émeuraude bien que vitreux et délavé avait fait vaciller la bande d'amis.

-Attends je rêve ! C'est ce putain de Deku, sérieux ?! Se révolta soudainement Katsuki Bakugou tout à leur gauche, faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers lui.

* * *

Qu'avez vous pensé du début de cette nouvelle histoire ?

Merci de m'avoir lu, à la prochaine j'espère.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

**-Attends je rêve ! C'est ce putain de Deku, sérieux ?! Se révolta soudainement Katsuki Bakugou tout à leur gauche, faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers lui. **

Alerté par la voix de son meilleur ami, malgré le volume sonore ambiant, Eijiro se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Il ne savait pas ce qui mettait Katsuki dans un tel état mais ce n'était jamais bon quand le blond se mettait hors de lui. Le roux échangea un regard avec Ochaco et celle ci hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement son petit ami. Ce dernier se leva donc du canapé et alla vers Katsuki.

-Eh ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe au juste ?! Pourquoi t'as crié encore plus fort que la musique ?!

Tout les autres de la bande lui montrèrent dans un même mouvement l'endroit ou se trouver le fameux problème qui enrager manifestement leur ami. Sans savoir qu'il provoquer autant d'agitation, le jeune homme était toujours en train de danser s'attirant encore plus de regard en se déhanchant lascivement sur un solo de guitare électrique.

-Bah quoi ?! C'est juste un danseur ! Certes il est bien foutu mais il a rien d'extraordinaire non plus !

Denki se rapprocha d'Eijiro et posa une main sur son épaule afin de l'éloigner un peu de l'aura de colère qui s'échapper par tout les pores de la peau de Katsuki.

-Apparemment, il connait ce mec. Il l'a appelé Deku, je crois.

Le blond se mit brusquement dos à la rambarde. Son regard furieux passa de l'air étonné de Denki à celui inquiet d'Eijiro. Ses deux amis s'attendaient à le voir exploser d'un moment à l'autre mais c'est la voix de Mina qui fendit à nouveau les oreilles de tous.

-Oh non ! Il s'en va ! C'est pas juste, je voulais le voir se trémousser encore un peu moi !

Tous le groupe, même Ochaco qui les avaient rejoint, regarda à nouveau le piédestal d'ou le petit brun aux reflets verts descendait. Ou plutôt se faisait descendre. Un grand homme brun, les cheveux en bataille et des cernes immenses sous les yeux ainsi que le bas de son visage et sa gorge d'une étrange couleur violacée retenu par des agrafes, avaient posés ses mains sur les hanches du danseur et l'avait ramené au sol. La bande d'amis resta un instant pétrifié devant l'apparence plus que louche de l'autre homme. Ils le virent se pencher et parler à l'oreille de l'autre. Le danseur se figea alors dans ses mouvements avant de baisser la tête et de le suivre, fendant la foule pour aller vers les ascenseurs. Les perdant de vue, Eijiro se tourna vers Katsuki, désirant comprendre ce qu'il venait de voir. Le roux s'attendait à ce que son ami explose d'un moment à l'autre. Mais rien. Bizarrement, la colère du blond était retombé comme un soufflet. Il avait vu la scène entre les deux. Il l'avait suivi du regard comme tout le groupe. Et il avait pourtant réussi à contrôler son énervement précédent. C'était une grande première et les six autres en restèrent hébétés. Katsuki alla s'asseoir sur le canapé comme si de rien était. Tous le suivirent s'attendant tout de même à un retour de flamme.

-Bon, tu vas te décider à nous dire ce qu'il se passe, un jour ou l'autre ?! S'impatienta Mina.

-Quoi ?! J'ai rien à vous dire, bordel ! Je sais rien de plus que vous ! Alors lâchez moi et continuons notre putain de soirée.

-T'es sérieux là ?! On va faire comme si on avait rien vu alors ?! Enchaîna Kyoka.

-Et quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'on a vu au juste ? Un mec partir avec un autre mec ?! Regarde autour de toi, abrutie ! On est dans une discothèque c'est monnaie courante ici, putain de merde !

-Tu dois admettre qu'il y avait un truc de bizarre quand même, non ?!

-Alors quoi ?! Sans savoir on va tous courir au secours d'un inconnu ?!

-Toi tu as l'air de le connaitre en tout cas !

-Foutez moi la paix ! C'est clair ! J'en ai rien à branler de ce qu'on vient de voir alors, putain, arrêtez de me faire chier ! Pigé ?!

Ils se turent. Katsuki avait hurlé tellement fort que pratiquement tout les gens autour d'eux les regardaient. Ils s'attendaient peut être à une bagarre. Soudainement, Ochaco se leva d'un bond du canapé. Elle regarda l'ensemble de ses amis. Et prit sur la table un des nombreux verres de shooter qui avait été déposé plus tôt. Elle vida son premier verre cul sec puis fit de même avec les suivant jusqu'à finir son mètre de shooter en un temps record. Le reste de la bande et les gens autour furent surpris de l'attitude de la petit brune.

-Bon et si on allait danser maintenant ! On est venu ici pour ça non ?! Lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ne comprenant que maintenant qu'elle cherchait à détendre l'atmosphère et que par la même occasion elle avait réussi le rituel de passage de leur groupe, Eijiro se leva à son tour. Il prit son verre sur la table et le but d'une traite également.

-Ouais ! Tu as bien raison ma chérie ! Allons faire la fête !

Bien qu'encore sonné par tout ce qui venait de se passer et la colère revenu et palpable de Katsuki toujours présente, les cinq autres suivirent les deux amoureux. Ils ingurgitèrent leurs boissons et descendirent au rez de chaussée afin de danser. De prime abord, un peu crispé, ils essayaient de suivre les autres. Mais peu à peu au rythme des chansons défilant, l'ambiance se détendit. Ils riaient et s'amusaient entre eux au milieu d'une foule d'inconnu. Les effets de l'alcool et de la musique assourdissante prirent l'ascendant sur les tracas de la soirée. Ils passèrent les heures suivantes entre la piste de danse et les bars, buvant encore plusieurs verres malgré leur petit budget. Ils s'éclatèrent jusqu'au bout de la nuit oubliant complètement la scène à laquelle ils avaient assistés plus tôt.

Il était près de cinq heures du matin lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble sur un des nombreux canapés des étages. La musique avait été baissé afin que les clients puissent s'entendre parler. Le club allait bientôt fermé ses portes et déjà beaucoup de gens commençaient à sortir laissant le troisième étage pratiquement vide. Bien éméchés, le groupe chahutaient en riant, parlant de tout et de rien. Denki proposa alors de profiter de tout cet espace pour organiser un dernier jeu de boisson. Le jeu était déjà tout trouvé. Ils allaient devoir courir le plus vite possible au dessus des canapés qui composés l'étage tout entier et revenir à leur point de départ. Le dernier de cette sorte de course d'obstacle devra boire le dernier verre, clôturant ainsi la soirée. Ils approuvèrent et se levèrent tous avec plus ou moins de facilité, titubant légèrement. Ils se mirent en position. Et c'est Hanta qui lança le top départ. Ils coururent comme des dératés, sautant au dessus du premier canapé qu'ils rencontrèrent. Emporté par ce jeu plus que débile vu leur taux d'alcoolémie, ils continuèrent pourtant. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup de voir certains d'entre eux ne pas réussir à passer le premier canapé. Ou ayant du mal à tenir debout après avoir sauter. Katsuki et Eijiro, les deux qui tenaient le mieux l'alcool étaient en tête. Ils étaient tous mort de rire. Arrivés à la moitié du parcours, ils perdirent leur bonne humeur lorsqu'ils entendirent un énorme fracas derrière eux. Tous se retournèrent et se rendirent compte de la situation. Ochaco avait percuté un homme de plein fouet. Elle était à terre à ses pieds alors que lui n'avait pas bougé. Seul le plateau de verres qu'il amenait sûrement aux derniers clients présent, était tombé et s'était fracassé au sol. L'homme était blond et d'une stature imposante. Ses bras étaient digne d'un bodybuildeur. Alors que la jeune fille était encore étourdi par sa chute, le barman la saisit par la gorge et la souleva de terre. La vue du visage de l'homme terrifia Ochaco qui n'osa pas bouger. Il avait une large cicatrice au niveau de l'un de ses yeux. Celui ci était d'ailleurs caché par une sorte de cache œil et il avait l'air furieux.

-Tu as vu ce que tu m'as fait faire, petite idiote ?! A cause de toi, je vais devoir refaire toutes les boissons !

Voyant la scène mal tourné pour sa petite amie, Eijiro et tout le reste de la bande se précipita à ses cotés.

-Ochaco ! Reposez la immédiatement ! On s'excuse pour les verres mais c'était un accident !

Le barman regarda le roux d'un air mauvais. Il s'avança vers lui, toujours en tenant Ochaco d'une main. Celle ci suffoquait de plus en plus, à cause de la poigne étroite autour de sa gorge. L'homme toisa Eijiro de haut, avisant le reste de la bande et leva son poing inoccupé.

-Petite merde ! Tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres !? Je fais ce que je veux de la donzelle maintenant, c'est clair ?!

Il abattit son poing en plein vers le visage d'Eijiro. Ce dernier, sûrement trop alcoolisé pour voir venir le coup, le prit sous le menton. Il vola un peu plus loin, à moitié inconscient. Les autres se rendirent vite compte du danger. Kyoka et Mina allèrent s'assurer de l'état de leur ami. Katsuki, Denki et Hanta firent face au géant barman.

-Putain d'enfoiré ! Tu vas pas sortir d'ici vivant ! Crève !

Le blond se jeta sur l'homme, la rage au ventre malgré sa tête qui lui tournait à cause de l'alcool. Il s'interrompit pourtant en voyant à quelques centimètres derrière le barman, une masse de cheveux bruns aux reflets verts. L'homme, ne l'ayant pas remarqué, se prit un tacle dans le creux arrière du genou et plia ceux ci, se retrouvant à quatre pattes au sol. Sous le coup de la surprise, il avait libéré sa victime. Ochaco fut réceptionné comme une princesse dans les bras du fameux danseur vu plus tôt. La jeune fille toussa fortement, reprenant sa respiration tant bien que mal. Le garçon la déposa délicatement au sol, s'assurant qu'elle tenait debout avant de la lâcher. En pleurs, Ochaco se rua vers son petit ami qui se remettait debout grâce aux filles. Il la prit contre lui et la rassura de douce parole tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux la scène se jouant devant lui. Tous devaient bien l'avouer, le brun était encore plus beau de près. Ses muscles fins luisaient d'une fine couche de sueur. Sa peau était pale et semblait douce. Elle donnait envie d'être toucher. Son visage souriant faisait en sorte qu'on ne voit pas distinctement ses yeux. Il détourna son attention du petit groupe pour regarder le barman qui se redressait en grognant.

-Izuku ! Izuku ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend !?

A l'entente du prénom du danseur, Katsuki se recula comme percuté par un coup de poing invisible. Il gardait son air rageur bien que ses yeux carmins s'étaient légèrement écarquillés. La voix du prénommé Izuku ne leur parvint qu'à peine, comme un doux murmure.

-Ne fais pas de mal aux filles, Muscular. Tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas faire.

Le barman se retrouva face au brun, se désintéressant complètement de la bande. Il avait un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

-Et tu crois que je vais t'écouter bien sagement ?! Hein !?

Dos au groupe d'ami, Izuku tourna la tête vers eux. Ils ne virent que son profil mais se rendirent compte que son visage avait changé du tout au tout. Il était neutre de toute expression. Plus aucun sentiment ne transparaissait. Son regard aussi, bien qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu jusque maintenant. Ou à peine aperçu quand il était sur la piste de danse. Son œil vert émeraude était voilé et terne. Personne ne l'avait remarqué jusque là mais il avait de petites cernes rendant le tout très glauque.

-Vous devriez partir. Nous allons bientôt fermer de toute façon. Ne vous en faites pas pour lui, il ne vous suivra pas. Rentrez chez vous.

Un tout léger sourire flotta un instant sur ses lèvres. Son regard éteint s'attarda un peu plus sur Katsuki que les autres mais il fit de nouveau face à Muscular en le sentant s'approcher de lui. Il se prit un coup de poing inattendu dans l'estomac, toussant sous la puissance du coup.

-Tu crois quand même pas que je vais les laisser partir bien gentiment juste parce que tu le demandes, Izuku ?! A moins que tu veuilles souffrir à leur place ?!

Il ria d'un air dément en voyant les jeunes reculaient vers les ascenseurs suivant le conseil du brun, bien que restant sur leur garde. Les filles avaient un air horrifié en voyant un filet de sang sortir d'entre les lèvres du sauveur d'Ochaco. Izuku l'essuya du revers de la main puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds collant son torse contre le bras du bodybuildeur et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Ah ?! Tu n'es vraiment bon qu'à ça en fait ! Shigaraki a carrément raison sur ton compte ! S'écria Muscular dans un rire à glacer le sang, sûrement en réponse de ce que lui avait dit le danseur.

Les sept lycéens entendirent derrière eux le bruit caractéristique de l'ascenseur arrivant à l'étage et s'engouffrèrent dedans une fois la porte ouverte. Ils appuyèrent sur le bouton du rez de chaussée avec insistance, désirant partir le plus vite possible. Ils eurent le temps de voir l'air sadique de Muscular avant qu'il n'enfonce à nouveau son poing dans le ventre du brun, le rouant de coup. C'est dans un état semi conscient que le brun suivit les portes se refermant sur le groupe. Une unique larme s'échappa de son regard opaque alors qu'un sourire se dessinait difficilement. Mais ceci, seul Bakugou put le voir puisqu'il était le seul à bouillonner de ne pas pouvoir exploser la face de cet insignifiant cloporte.

-A la prochaine j'espère les jeunes ! Ricana méchamment le géant barman plaçant Izuku sur son épaule.

Enfin à l'abri dans la boite de métal et surement traumatisé à vie, la bande descendit jusqu'au rez de chaussée. Ils sortirent le plus vite possible du club et continuèrent de courir dans les rues, commençant à s'éclairer des premiers rayons du soleil. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois arrivés chez Eijiro, essoufflés et éreinté mais surtout hors de danger.

-On ... On devrait appeler la police ? Ce ... Ce mec est un taré. Il mérite d'aller en taule. Se risqua à proposer Hanta, une fois son souffle reprit.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on nous croira ? J'ai l'impression qu'on est enfin sorti d'un film d'horreur ou d'un cauchemar. Répliqua Denki.

Ils étaient tous affalé dans le salon, les filles occupant les canapés et les garçons au sol sauf Eijiro qui était avec sa bien aimée. Katsuki était étrangement calme et personne n'osa lui demander son avis.

-On réfléchira à tout ça une fois reposé et les idées claires. Pour le moment, allons tous nous coucher et on avisera plus tard. Suggéra le maitre de maison, serrant Ochaco encore tremblante dans ses bras.

Ils se rangèrent à l'avis d'Eijiro et montèrent à l'étage afin d'aller dormir. Plusieurs heures d'un bon et réparateur sommeil ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal. Resté seul dans le salon, Katsuki serra ses poings jusqu'à ce que ces phalanges en deviennent blanches. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé toutes ses fonctions cérébrales, il avait la haine. Et il voulait des réponses aux nombreuses questions qu'il se posait. Il allait faire en sorte de les avoir ses réponses de gré ou de force. Personne n'irait voir la police, il réglerait ça personnellement.

* * *

Alors ce deuxième chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Merci de m'avoir lu, à la prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Personne n'irait voir la police, il réglerait ça personnellement.**

Chapitre 3 :

Le dimanche après midi fut difficile pour tout le petit groupe. Etant donné qu'ils s'étaient tous couchés aux aurores, ils ne se réveillèrent qu'au alentour de 14h. La plupart avait la tête en vrac à cause du trop plein d'alcool qu'ils avaient bu la veille. Les premiers à descendre furent Eijiro et Ochaco. La jeune fille avait encore du mal à se remettre de ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle avait très mal dormi, faisant cauchemar sur cauchemar. Son réveil n'avait d'ailleurs rien arrangé puisqu'elle avait senti une vive douleur au niveau de son cou. Inquiète, elle s'était levé pour aller voir dans un miroir. Elle portait en fait les marques de son étranglement de la veille. Des bleues prenant la forme de la main du bodybuildeur les ayant malmené recouvraient sa gorge. Encore sous le choc, elle était resté figé devant. Ne sentant pas la présence de sa copine dans le lit, Eijiro s'était réveillé et l'avait trouvé ainsi, pleurant silencieusement. Il l'avait alors tiré vers lui tendrement afin de ne pas la brusquer. Par la suite, le roux l'avait rassuré pendant une bonne heure avant qu'ils ne se décident à descendre. Au bas des escaliers, les deux amoureux froncèrent les sourcils en découvrant qu'une personne était toujours dans le salon. Ils s'approchèrent lentement et virent que c'était Katsuki. Le blond était assis sur le sol, son dos contre le canapé derrière lui. Il avait relevé un de ses genoux et avait sa tête posé dessus entouré de ses bras. A sa respiration lente et profonde, Eijiro comprit qu'il avait du s'endormir comme ça. Se disant que vu sa posture, il ne devait pas bien dormir, le couple prit l'initiative de le réveiller. Tout doucement, le roux posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et le secoua légèrement en prononçant son prénom. Le blond grogna avant de relever la tête, sa nuque craquant au passage. Il ouvrit ses yeux carmins, tombant directement sur ses deux amis.

-Yo mec, va dormir là haut tu seras mieux qu'ici.

Katsuki marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il étira ses membres engourdis par sa position. Il se frotta les yeux, encore groggy puis se leva. Le regardant faire, le couple resta sans rien dire, lui laissant le temps.

-Tout le monde est déjà réveillé ou y a que vous pour le moment ? Parvint à articuler Katsuki, d'un air grognon.

-Il n'y a que nous. Mais j'ai entendu du mouvement là haut donc les autres vont pas trop tarder je crois. Lui répondit Ochaco.

Le blond hocha la tête, se réveillant peu à peu. Il avisa l'heure et s'étira à nouveau de tout son long.

-Ok, je vais chercher le petit déj'. Réveillez tout ses branleurs là haut. Il faut que je vous parle.

Katsuki n'attendit pas de réponse de leur part pour partir du salon et se diriger vers l'entrée. Il sortit de la maison, d'un pas déterminé. Le blond avait le réveil difficile mais rapide. Il marcha le long de la rue, les mains dans les poches. Une boulangerie faisait le coin et il savait qu'il y trouverait de bonnes viennoiseries. Ce qu'il allait dire n'allait pas ravir tout ses amis alors il se devait de les appâter avec quelque chose d'appétissant. Il avait réfléchi pendant des heures lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés. Il se devait de réagir. Sauf que personne ne devait interférer. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire mais c'était bel et bien Deku qu'il avait vu la veille. Et il ne l'avouerai jamais mais voir les traces de larmes sur le visage de la copine de son meilleur ami lui avait foutu les boules. Il se devait donc d'amadouer sa bande de pote et les convaincre de le laisser faire. Et de ne surtout pas prévenir la police. C'est sur ces constatations qu'il était tombé de fatigue sans même s'en rendre compte. Après avoir pris une douzaine de pâtisserie en tout genre, Katsuki retourna vers chez Eijiro. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, tout le monde étaient clairement réveillés. Des voix s'élevaient de la cuisine et le blond les suivit. Ils étaient tous attablés devant des tasses de café ou chocolat chaud, attendant le petit déj' promis. Katsuki balança au milieu de la table de cuisine les paquets de la boulangerie faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers lui et stoppant les discussions.

-Tiens, voilà le grand Bakugou qui nous convoque de bon matin. Lança Mina, irrité d'avoir été réveillé.

-C'est plus le matin. On est déjà en pleine après midi, abrutie.

Katsuki alla se prendre une tasse et se servit lui même du café. Tout le monde commença à manger ce qu'il avait apporté attendant que leur ami se décide à leur parler. Ce qu'il fit après une longue gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

-Je vais y aller cash les gars. Je suis contre le fait de prévenir qui que ce soit pour hier. Il est hors de question que j'aille voir les flics et je refuse que vous y alliez également. Je veux régler ça comme je l'entends.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Se rallia à sa cause Eijiro, comme à son habitude.

-Quoi ?! firent tout le reste de la bande, en revanche.

-Non mais vous êtes sérieux tout les deux ?! S'insurgea Denki. Surtout toi Eijiro, c'est tout de même Ochaco, ta copine, la victime de ce putain de psychopathe.

-Ouais et puis tu comptes faire quoi Katsuki ? Tu vas aller voir ce géant et lui casser la gueule ? C'est pas les brutes des autres lycées là que tu as en face. Tu vas juste te prendre une raclée. Tenta de les raisonner Kyoka.

-Moi je vais voir les poulets avec Ochaco et tu ne m'en empêchera pas ! S'exclama Mina en se levant et se postant à coté de la jeune fille. Allez on y va Ochaco.

-Attends Mina laisse leur au moins le temps d'expliquer leurs points de vue. Je veux comprendre pourquoi vous ne voulez pas laisser les autorités compétentes s'occuper de ce mec. Intervint Hanta.

Ochaco était un peu perdu. Elle ne savait pas vraiment de quel coté elle devait se mettre. Elle resta donc silencieuse suivant la conversation alors que Mina lui prenait la main. Katsuki se força au calme afin d'être le plus convaincant possible.

-C'est bon, fermez la. Putain, vous me tapez sur le système. Bon, vous l'avez surement tous deviné hier mais je connais le danseur qui a aidé Ochaco. Je ne veux pas que la police intervienne pour pouvoir m'expliquer avec ce stupide nerd. Et j'exploserai au passage la face de cet enculé de barman.

-Katsuki. Ochaco s'avança vers le blond. Qui est il pour toi ? Ce Deku c'est qui ? Je ... Je voudrais tellement le revoir et savoir si il va bien. Il ... Il est resté avec ce taré pour nous. Je me dois aussi de le remercier pour son aide.

Katsuki pesa le pour et le contre et vit l'intérêt que la question suscita parmi leur petite bande.

-Si je réponds à ta question Ochaco je veux être sur d'abord que personne n'ira voir les flics.

Les lycéens se concertèrent du regard pendant un moment puis finalement tous donnèrent leur accord. Mina alla même se rasseoir, mordant rageusement dans un croissant. Katsuki prit place à table s'asseyant entre Eijiro et Denki. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

-Deku et moi, on était pratiquement voisins quand on était gosse. J'habitais à plusieurs maisons de la sienne en fait. On était dans la même maternelle puis la même école primaire. Comme on était pas beaucoup de gamin dans le quartier, on traînait souvent ensemble avec d'autre. C'était un vrai pleurnichard. Il me suivait sans arrêt. Il me gonflait avec sa morale à deux balle et à toujours s'inquiéter pour son prochain. Mais il était toujours là alors je m'y suis habitué. L'été de notre rentrée au collège, je suis parti en vacances avec ma famille et à mon retour j'ai appris qu'il y avait eu un incendie dans notre quartier. A la cérémonie d'entrée, il n'était pas là. J'ai su plus tard que c'était la maison de ce stupide nerd qui avait cramé. Depuis je ne l'ai plus jamais vu. Ça doit faire quatre ans à peu près. Je pensais qu'il avait quitté la ville avec sa mère mais apparemment non. C'est tout ce qu'il y a entre nous.

Tout le groupe avaient été pendu aux lèvres du blond durant tout son récit. C'était rare que Katsuki se livrait à eux alors ils savouraient. Personne ne sut quoi dire une fois qu'il eut fini. Mais ils comprenaient mieux pourquoi il désirait des explications au point de ne pas laisser la police faire son travail.

-Bon sur ce, je vais rentrer chez moi pour prendre une douche. Vous avez intérêt à tenir parole et à rien dire à personne pour hier. Sinon je vous frapperai tellement fort que vous oublierez ce que je viens de vous dire. On se voit demain au lycée. Bye.

Katsuki se leva, termina sa tasse et sortit à nouveau de la maison, laissant ses amis derrière lui.

-Ouah qui aurait cru que cette brute de Bakugou avait déjà commencé à être apprivoisé avant nous franchement. Je plains encore plus ce pauvre Deku. Finit par dire Mina traduisant la pensée générale de la tablée.

Dehors sous le soleil, Katsuki marchait tranquillement vers chez lui. Sans musique puisque son portable était déchargé, il se perdit dans ses pensées revenant à l'époque qu'il avait décrit à ses amis juste avant de partir. Du peu qu'il avait pu voir, Deku avait bien changé. Lui qui était si peureux et tout le temps en train de chialer, il avait tenu tête à un costaud tyrannique pour une inconnue. Quoi que en y pensant, déjà à l'époque, il était toujours à se mettre en danger pour quelqu'un dans le besoin. Alors qu'il se demandait si il l'avait reconnu aussi, Katsuki se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas du tout dans son quartier. Il regarda autour de lui et vit sur sa gauche la boite de nuit de la veille. Penser à ce maudit nerd l'avait inconsciemment mené à l'endroit ou il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Sur les nerfs, il allait faire demi tour afin de vraiment rentrer chez lui mais se ravisa finalement. Il alla jusque l'établissement et vit que c'était fermé pour ce soir. De toute façon, il était bien trop tôt pour espérer entrer. Soudainement comme mu par son envie, la porte s'ouvrit. Le blond fit un bond en arrière afin d'éviter le panneau de bois. Le grand brun qui avait arrêté Izuku dans sa danse sortit alors. Il était suivi par un homme aux cheveux pâles. Il portait un sweat avec une capuche rabattu sur sa tête donc il était impossible de voir son visage. Les deux ne firent pas attention à Katsuki et se dirigèrent vers la voiture noire aux vitres teintés qui venait de se stopper devant eux. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de fermer à clé la porte derrière eux. Lorsque la voiture ne fut plus dans son champ de vision, le blond n'y réfléchit pas plus et entra dans le club. L'ambiance à l'intérieur était complètement différente le jour. Katsuki ne s'attarda pas plus sur la déco et monta à l'étage par les escaliers, l'ascenseur ne marchant pas. Il avança prudemment dans la discothèque vide, ayant conscience d'être dans l'illégalité. Alors qu'il allait gravir les dernières marches le menant au cinquième étage, des voix se firent entendre.

-Le boss et Crematorium sont de sortie ? Demanda une voix féminine, d'un ton excité.

-Ouais. Ils sont partis réceptionner la dernière commande. Une grosse livraison de ce que j'ai entendu. C'est pour ça que Shigaraki est parti avec.

-C'est rare que le boss sorte sans son jouet favori.

-Faut dire qu'il est pas vraiment en état. Il s'est fait tabassé par Muscular hier. Donc il doit encore être ko dans la chambre du boss.

Comprenant que ces deux individus parlaient de Deku, le blond serra les poings. Non mais qu'est ce que le brun avait foutu pour se retrouver dans un lieu aussi malfamé ? Ça sentait le gang pas net à plein nez.

-Tu devrais pas te trouver là, tu sais.

Le cœur de Katsuki faillit s'arrêter définitivement de battre lorsqu'il entendit ce murmure à son oreille. Il fit volte face prêt à en découdre mais découvrit celui qui hantait toute ces pensées depuis la veille. Il baissa les poings en voyant qu'il n'était pas menaçant. Izuku se tenait devant lui habillé tout en noir comme la veille bien que cette fois ses bras étaient recouvert. Son regard était encore différent aussi. Cette fois il était perdu dans le vague. Toujours aussi peu vivant mais plus comme déconnecté de la réalité. Remarquant l'analyse de Katsuki, le brun aux reflets verts se mit à sourire. C'était du faux. Il voulait juste éviter que l'on voit trop ses yeux. Le blond l'avait cerné maintenant qu'il n'était plus embrumé par l'alcool.

-Ce n'est pas très poli de dévisager les gens. Mh peu importe. Tu devrais vite partir d'ici, Monsieur l'intrépide. Ils vont te mettre en pièce si ils te découvrent.

-Deku, qu'est ce que tu branles ici ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, putain ?

Katsuki se retenait pour ne pas faire trop de bruit mais il avait envie de hurler. Il n'avait même pas relever le surnom que lui avait donné le brun, trop concentré pour ne pas exploser de colère. Izuku parut ne pas comprendre. Il monta les quelques marches le séparant du blond et posa une main sur son torse.

-Je ne vais certainement pas raconter ma vie à quelqu'un d'aussi grossier et m'appelant comme si on se connaissait. Maintenant dégage sinon je les préviens.

Le brun avait fait un signe de tête vers le haut des escaliers, bien plus menaçant que précédemment. Son sourire s'était envolé et sa main posait sur le torse de son vis à vis tremblait. D'aussi près, Katsuki pouvait voir les pupilles clairement dilatés et les cernes plus prononcés que la veille.

-Je suis Katsuki Bakugou bordel. On se connait. On a passé presque toute notre enfance ensemble.

Plus le blond perdait son sang froid et continuait cette conversation, plus sa voix montait en volume. Izuku le dépassa, rompant le contact tactile avec lui. Des cicatrices couvraient les doigts et la main du brun se que ne loupa pas Katsuki.

-Désolé je ne connais aucun Bakugou. Tu dois faire erreur, Monsieur l'intrépide. Maintenant, ils arrivent.

A peine eut il prononcé ces mots dans son habituel murmure qu'une jeune fille pas plus âgée qu'eux habillé dans son uniforme de lycée et un homme masqué dans un costume moulant noir et blanc vinrent se poster de chaque coté d'Izuku. Dans un grognement de rage, Katsuki se mit en position d'attaque. Il se refusait de fuir face à une bande de criminel. Pour le deuxième fois qui plus est. Dans un rire sadique, la lycéenne sortit un poignard de sa manche. L'autre fit craquer ses poings prêt à en découdre aussi. Alors que les combattants allaient se lancer, Izuku attrapa ses deux alliés par l'épaule, les stoppant net. Son regard se planta dans celui du blond face à lui. Ses yeux avaient encore changés. Ils étaient plus lucide mais ce que remarqua surtout Katsuki fut la peur, l'inquiétude et surtout la supplique muette que voulait lui faire passer ses iris si expressive pour une fois.

-Non... Tu ne peux rien. Sauve toi, je t'en prie.

Le murmure du brun lui fit l'effet d'un courant électrique lui parcourant tout le corps. Il l'avait à peine entendu et pourtant c'est comme si il lui avait crier à plein poumon. Le blond tourna violemment les talons et descendit au plus vite les escaliers. Il savait que les deux autres allaient être sur ses talons. Avant de passer le tournant le menant à l'étage inférieur, le blond jeta un œil derrière lui. Il vit Deku se tenir le ventre dans une grimace de douleur. Il s'était encore fait frapper pour son excès de zèle envers un intrus. Les deux autres s'élancèrent à sa poursuite mais avec un temps de retard.

-Putain de bordel de merde !

Il hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales puis accéléra afin de semer ses poursuivants. Il courut sans se retourner même lorsqu'il se retrouva dans la rue. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se sauvait de cet endroit et qu'une colère sans nom bouillonnait dans ses veines. Cet enfoiré ne se souvenait pas de lui. Il lui avait clairement dit. Et pourtant, Katsuki ne parvenait pas à oublier les prunelles vertes l'implorant silencieusement de déguerpir au plus vite. Putain de Deku, il n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Il ressentait toujours le besoin d'aider son prochain mais avait vraisemblablement oublier une partie de sa vie.

* * *

Alors ? Vos impressions ?

Merci de m'avoir lu et de me suivre. A la prochaine j'espère.


	4. Chapter 4

**Putain de Deku, il n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Il ressentait toujours le besoin d'aider son prochain mais avait vraisemblablement oublier une partie de sa vie.**

Chapitre 4 :

Ce n'est qu'une fois avoir passé la porte de chez lui que Katsuki se permit de se détendre. Il avait encore la respiration haletante à cause de sa course effrénée. Les deux criminels l'avaient poursuivit même en dehors du club. Il avait du ruser pour s'en débarrasser avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. C'était donc passablement épuisé vu son peu de sommeil et affamé par ses efforts qu'il se rendit dans sa cuisine. Il entendit ses parents dans le salon, certainement en train de regarder la télé. Il n'esquiva pourtant pas un mouvement dans leur direction. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'attirer leur attention. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était manger un morceau et aller dormir au plus vite. Le blond ouvrit le réfrigérateur et s'empara de la première chose mangeable qu'il y trouva. Il se fichait pas mal de se que cela pouvait être. Il voulait juste se remplir l'estomac. Il retourna dans le hall d'entrée et monta les escaliers le menant à sa chambre. Katsuki s'enferma à l'intérieur et s'affala sur son lit après avoir déposé son repas de fortune sur son bureau un peu plus loin. Dans un soupir de satisfaction, il ferma les yeux. Il ne se rendit même pas compte du sommeil l'engloutissant petit à petit et sombra sans lutter. Pendant plusieurs heures, le blond resta immobile, encore tout habillé. Son inconscient se rappela à lui lorsque l'image du dernier regard que lui avait lancé Deku le réveilla. Il était transpirant mais n'avait presque pas bougé. Katsuki se redressa sur ses coudes en grognant. Il releva la tête vers sa table de chevet et s'agaça d'autant plus en voyant qu'il était en pleine nuit. Il était passé 2h du matin. Le blond prit son portable dans sa poche et tenta de l'ouvrir. Son énervement monta encore d'un cran. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était déchargé. Il délaissa la chaleur de son lit douillet pour aller chercher son chargeur dans le tiroir de son bureau. Une fois son smartphone en charge, il se déshabilla et se remit dans ses couettes. Bien qu'il referma les yeux, le sommeil ne voulut pas le gagner. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur un certain brun aux reflets vert qu'il avait bien trop souvent à l'esprit depuis qu'il l'avait revu. Comme à son réveil, l'image des pupilles vertes bien trop expressives se grava sur ses paupières closes. C'est dans un nouveau grognement que le blond rouvrit les yeux. Il prit son portable sur la table de chevet et l'ouvrit. Il entra le code pin et à peine sur la page d'accueil, l'appareil se mit à vibrer dans sa main. Il reçut plusieurs messages venant d'Eijiro. Il les lut un par un. Le roux semblait se soucier de savoir comment son ami allait pouvoir retourner à la discothèque. Un rire sardonique s'échappa des lèvres de Katsuki en constatant que le problème était réglé. Il avait pu revoir Deku et ce dernier ne l'avait pas reconnu. Après avoir envoyé quelques lignes au sujet de son incursion dans la boite de nuit, Katsuki tenta à nouveau de s'endormir. Ce fut malheureusement sans succès. De mauvaise humeur, il se leva deux heures plus tard. Il mit un survêtement et sortit de chez lui pour un footing matinal. Il fit le tour du quartier malgré l'air frais lui fouettant le visage. A chaque fois que son esprit le ramener à Deku, Katsuki se força à l'ignorer accélérant le rythme de sa course. Même lorsqu'il passa devant son ancienne maison qui était toujours en ruines, il s'obligea à garder le regard fixé sur la route qu'il empruntait. Concentré, le blond ne vit pas la fine silhouette habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds, de l'autre coté de la rue. Elle disparut cependant bien vite, aussi discrètement qu'une ombre.

C'est l'esprit bien plus léger que Katsuki passa la porte de chez lui, une heure plus tard. Il était essoufflé et courbaturé mais bien plus calme. Son estomac se rappela cruellement à lui, n'ayant pas mangé son encas de la veille. Il fila à la douche d'abord n'appréciant pas la sueur dégoulinant sur son corps. Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine torse nu et une serviette autour de la nuque, sa mère était levé et aux fourneaux.

-Tu nous as inquiété hier, sale gosse. Je fais des pancakes. J'imagine que t'as faim.

Sans un mot, le plus jeune s'assit à table et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine nu. Il ne dirait rien sur ce qu'il avait vécu la veille. Mitsuki soupira de l'attitude de défense que son fils prenait envers elle mais ne dit rien et lui servit son petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre intrusive dans la vie de sa progéniture et ne le forcerai pas à parler si il n'en avait pas besoin. Katsuki mangea avec grand appétit. Etant donné qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis un moment, le blond soupira d'allégresse une fois son festin terminé.

C'est sur les coups de 6h30 que le blond sortit à nouveau de la maison. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers son lycée. Il avait cours aujourd'hui. Toute sa bande d'ami était d'ailleurs dans la même classe que lui. Il partait toujours très tôt afin de pouvoir être un peu avec eux avant d'entrer en classe. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il découvrit Eijiro, Ochaco et Hanta contre les grilles de l'entrée du lycée. Kyoka les rejoignit quelques minutes après l'arrivée du blond. Denki et Mina arrivèrent ensemble, le sommeil se lisant encore sur leur visage. Malgré le temps clément, Ochaco portait une écharpe autour du cou. Pourtant personne ne posa de question dessus sachant très bien ce que voulait cacher la petite amie du roux. Après de rapide salutations, tous s'assirent à même le sol.

-C'était quoi ce message que tu m'as envoyé en pleine nuit, mec ? Tu disais que t'étais retourné au club, c'est sérieux ? Questionna directement Eijiro.

Le roux attira tout les regards du groupe sur Katsuki et lui. Le blond grimaça du manque de tact et de discrétion de son meilleur ami mais acquiesça de la tête.

-Tu as pu voir Deku ? Comment allait il ? S'inquiéta Ochako

-Ouais j'ai pu le voir. Et il m'avait l'air d'aller plus ou moins bien. Il ...

Katsuki s'interrompit. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire savoir à tout le monde que le brun l'avait oublié ou même qu'il l'avait supplier de partir au plus vite. L'air soulagé d'Ochaco lui suffit et il chercha à changer de sujet de conversation au plus vite.

-On a quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ?

C'était peu subtil mais ça marcha.

-Anglais avec Present Mic pendant 2h puis se sera japonais moderne avec Eraserhead et cet après midi on a sport avec Vlad King. Énuméra Kyoka

Au début de l'année, la petite bande avait donné des surnoms à tout leur professeur et depuis il ne les appelait que comme ça. Même le reste de leur classe les avait adoptés. Les discussions reprirent petit à petit bien que chacun garda à l'esprit que Katsuki leur cachait clairement quelque chose. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, certain se concertant sur les devoirs qu'ils avaient eu à faire tandis que d'autre se demandaient déjà quoi faire après les cours. Les portes du lycée Yuei s'ouvrirent à 8h pétante. Tout les lycéens qui s'étaient amoncelés sur le parvis entrèrent à la première sonnerie. La petite bande ne fit pas exception. Ils prirent place dans le calme dans leur salle attitré et attendirent sagement l'arrivée de leur professeur. A la deuxième sonnerie, Hizashi Yamada alias Present Mic pour les élèves fit comme à son habitude une entrée remarquée. Il enchaîna sur son cours comme si de rien était.

Katsuki décrocha bien vite du cours, trop simpliste à son gout. Son esprit vagabonda et revint encore une fois sur le brun aux yeux vert. Il s'agaça tout seul de constater son obsession naissante pour Deku. A chaque fois qu'il rêvassait c'était automatiquement à lui qu'il pensait. Cette observation le fatigua soudainement et c'est dans un état semi somnolent qu'il passa les deux heures d'anglais. Entre les deux cours, ils purent faire une courte pause qui réveilla légèrement Katsuki. Bien qu'il n'y fit pas plus attention, le blond vit leurs délégués de classe, Momo Yaoyorozu et Tenya Iida, apportaient deux nouveaux pupitres dans leur salle. Les conversations dans la classe dérivèrent sur ce fait. Shota Aizawa alias Eraserhard entra à son tour, son air indifférent toujours sur le visage. Sa voix monotone s'éleva dans la classe, mettant fin à toutes les spéculations.

-Comme certains l'auront compris, aujourd'hui nous accueillons deux nouveaux élèves dans notre classe. Etant donné qu'ils arrivent en milieu d'année, j'espère de votre part que vous leur ferait le meilleur accueil possible. Bien, vous pouvez entrer.

Leur professeur de japonais moderne avait élevé la voix vers la sortie, pour sa dernière phrase. Tout les regards se portèrent sur la porte coulissante de la salle. Les deux nouveaux entrèrent tandis que sept mâchoires tombèrent dans un parfait ensemble. Le premier nouveau était un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux violet. On aurait dit qu'il s'était coiffé avec un pétard tellement ses racines capillaires pointés vers le haut. Mais se qui perturba surtout le groupe de sept fut le deuxième arrivant. Ce n'était autre que Deku. Son sourire de façade encore plus présent que les autres fois. Peu soucieux de la réaction de sept de ses étudiants, Aizawa continua la présentation des deux nouveaux.

-Voici donc Hitoshi Shinso et Izuku Midoriya. Vous ferez connaissance avec eux une fois mon cours vous asseoir maintenant.

Tous prirent place dans le silence. Hitoshi alla s'asseoir dans le fond tandis qu'Izuku trouva sa place juste derrière celle de Katsuki. Eraserhead était certes un personnage peu expressif mais ces colères étaient redoutés par l'ensemble de ses élèves. C'est pourquoi très rare étaient les inconscients qui oser désobéir à ses ordres. Le professeur n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour débuter son cours. Plus ou moins attentif durant les deux heures suivantes, la petite bande envoya plusieurs regards appuyés vers Katsuki. Celui ci les ignora avec brio. Restant le plus possible concentré sur ce que leur apprenait Eraserhead, le blond put faire abstraction de la présence du brun dans son dos. Quand la sonnerie annonçant la pause de midi retentit, tous se levèrent dans un même mouvement. Katsuki rangea lentement ses affaires dans son sac alors qu'il entendit Mina et Ochaco abordait Izuku.

-Salut toi, tu nous reconnais ? On s'est vus ce week end. Commença Mina.

Izuku leva le nez vers la jeune femme, son sourire s'étirant davantage. Il se leva de sa chaise son sac à dos déjà sur les épaules.

-Oui, je m'en souviens.

La voix du brun était toujours aussi basse bien que plus enjoué que la dernière fois. Ochaco s'avança vers lui. Elle lui prit soudainement une de ses mains et eut les larmes aux yeux.

-Merci. Je ne sais pas comment t'exprimer toute ma gratitude pour ce que tu as fait pour moi ce soir là. Je ... Je te suis vraiment reconnaissante. Et je suis très contente de voir que tu vas bien.

Elle avait tout dit d'une traite, tête baissée n'osant pas le regarder en face. Sa voix avait tremblé sur la fin, peu à peu gagner par l'émotion. Izuku se dégagea lentement de la poigne de la brune. Celle ci releva la tête afin de lui faire face. Son cœur rata un battement en apercevant le regard éteint de jeune homme. Il avait baissé sa garde pendant un instant mais c'était repris une demi seconde plus tard, son sourire à nouveau présent.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je n'ai rien fait de spécial.

Dans l'intention de répliquer quelque chose, Katsuki se retourna mais le reste du petit groupe se rassembla bien vite autour du brun le coupant net.

-Tu viens manger avec nous ? Comme t'es nouveau tu dois pas encore savoir ou se trouve la cafétéria. lui proposa Hanta.

Le regard d'Izuku coula vers la droite ou l'autre nouveau lui fit signe de venir, se trouvant déjà à la sortie de la salle de classe.

-Je suis désolé. Peut être une autre fois.

Il rejoignit rapidement le garçon aux drôle de cheveux violet et disparut hors de la vision des sept lycéens. Katsuki continua un instant de fixer l'endroit avant de se faire gentiment pousser par Eijiro.

-Eh !? C'est pas une sacrée coïncidence qu'il se retrouve dans notre classe quand même. Ah, qui l'eut cru qu'on allait le revoir si vite.

Le blond se leva à son tour et fit craquer sa nuque en penchant la tête.

-Ouais. Je trouve ça peut être un peu trop gros justement.

Katsuki attira toute l'attention de ses camarades. Denki fronça les sourcils et exprima la question que tout le monde avait l'air de se poser.

-Tu crois qu'il a été envoyé nous suivre jusque dans notre lycée par l'autre balaise de la dernière fois ?

Tous purent clairement voir Ochaco frissonnait. Eijiro se rapprocha d'elle et glissa sa main dans la sienne afin de la rassurer. Cette idée tendit toute l'assemblée. Le souvenir du terrifiant colosse psychopathe encore trop présent dans les esprits. Ils voyaient l'arrivée d'Izuku dans leur lycée d'une toute autre manière, beaucoup moins bonne enfant. Katsuki secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je ne pense pas. Tout du moins ce n'est pas de Deku que je m'inquiéterai mais plutôt de son pote. L'autre tête violette. Ils se connaissent. Et pas seulement d'aujourd'hui. J'irais même jusqu'à supposer qu'il fait parti du même gang.

-Un gang ? Izuku ferait parti d'un gang ? Sérieux ?

Bien qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de leur raconter plus de son aventure dans l'antre à criminel qu'était en vérité la discothèque ou ils étaient allés, Katsuki finit par tout leur dire. Le débarquement inattendu d'Izuku dans leurs vies l'y ayant incité. Il n'omit aucun détail. Les paroles qu'il avait perçu, son entrevue rapide avec le brun, le fait qu'il ne se rappelle pas de lui, les deux criminels et pour finir la supplique d'Izuku. Son récit lui avait pris une bonne heure. Ils s'étaient mis sous un grand arbre dans la cour du lycée et avaient mangés là. Le groupe ne sut pas comment réagir. Ils furent perdus dans leurs pensées jusqu'à la reprise des cours. C'est la tête rempli d'interrogation que le groupe se rendit à leur cours de l'après midi. Ils avaient sport avec Kan Seikijiro même si tout le monde l'appelait Vlad King. Ce trimestre était consacré à l'athlétisme. Avant même l'arrivée de leur professeur, toute la classe se rendit dans les vestiaires du gymnase. Filles et garçons était bien sur séparés. Eijiro, Hanta, Denki et Katsuki allèrent de leur coté. Ils ouvrirent la porte et se figèrent sur place. Devant eux, les deux nouveaux élèves de leur classe étaient en train de se changer. Ils avaient du venir plus tôt ne connaissant pas encore parfaitement l'établissement. Mais ce qui choqua les quatre amis se fut la vision qu'offrait le dos du brun aux reflets verts. Il avait déjà changé son pantalon d'uniforme par un jogging recouvrant la totalité de ses jambes. En revanche il venait à peine de retirer sa chemise pour enfiler son tee shirt à manche longues. Sur toute la longueur de son dos, de sa nuque en passant par ses omoplates et courant le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusque sa chute de reins, une large cicatrice de brûlure s'y étendait. Ne parvenant pas à détacher son regard de la blessure, Katsuki ne se reprit que lorsque le brun eut mis son tee shirt blanc et se fut retourner vers eux.

-Putain de bordel de merde, c'est quoi ce truc ? Murmura Katsuki du bout des lèvres.

* * *

Chapitre 4 posté ! Avec une petite semaine de retard mais bon.

J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ou même si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite je vous lirez avec grand plaisir.

En plus ça va me motiver pour vous poster la suite ^^

Sur ce à très bientôt.


End file.
